Ready to Rumble
by funkysoda
Summary: Sakura, a typical geek at school Tomoyo, Sakura’s older and very popular sister Syaoran,…well, you’ll know it’s him when he shows up. Sounds like trouble eh?


Ready to Rumble?

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do own Suoh though.

Summary: Sakura, a typical geek at school; Tomoyo, Sakura's older and very popular sister; Syaoran,…well, you'll know it's him when he shows up. Sounds like trouble eh?

Author's note: I like to scramble stuff. Like roles of characters…and, well…eggs.

And oh yeah '_This indicates whispers'_ then _thoughts_.

* * *

IN THE SCHOOL CANTEEN. 

'_He is soo cool…_' she whispered in a singsong voice.

'There she goes again! I'm starting to get sick…'whined Touya.

(a/n: in this story, Touya is Sakura's best guy friend.)

'You just don't understand what it's like to be a girl…that happens to be obsessed with some guy.' Defended Meiling. Girls have to stick together, you know.

'No, really, I'm serious.' He shoved away his tray of cafeteria food. He did look a bit green.

'C'mon Sakura, show some mercy to Touya! Just look at him, doesn't he look terrible?'

'N-no…must stare…S…Suoh…before…gone…'

Suoh was the head of the computer club as well as one of the few who got into top honors. Even if Sakura had to eat 8 bajillion slimy worms just to have a second of his glorious attention, she'd do it! Sadly, no one was offering. But the point was that whatever she did, he never seemed to notice.

Touya looked like he was about to barf.

'_Touya…you aren't jealous, are you?'_

He responded with a look of disgust and turning into a more sickly shade of green.

'Alright, alright! No need to be all sick about it!'

**RRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGG!** Lunch break was over.

The two people she considered friends weren't budging.

Well, guess she'll just have to do what she did yesterday, and the day before that,…and, the hell, ever since school started! She dragged a kicking, squealing Sakura and a limp, half-dead Touya to the classroom.

_How could these two ever survive without me?_

IN ADVANCED CALCULUS CLASS.

Now with Suoh out of the way, Sakura is actually capable of acting like a normal human being.

(_Sakura_ + Meiling passing notes)

_I'm really excited about that field trip we're gonna have! _

Yeah it's just real weird that we don't get to pick our partners:(

_We don't!_

Yeah, too bad, huh? I wanted to go with you!

**Then who's gonna come with me?**

(a/n: Touya just cut in. hehehe) Meiling just rolled her eyes. Glancing at Sakura, she noticed that something was weird with _her_ eyes.

_Then, then that means.._ At this point, Meiling noticed that her green pupils freakishly turned into hearts.

_There's a chance I could be with Suoh!_

_Here we go again…_thought Meiling and Touya as they stared at the paper filled with a name that I will leave unmentioned.

DISMISSAL in Tomoyo's life.

She stood by the stairs of the school's main entrance, looking for that familiar face. She and Sakura had always agreed to wait for each other before they went home.

'Hey, babe.'

'Oh. Hey Keiji.'

'Too bad we can't pick partners, huh?'

'Yeah, I—'

'I was planning to show you a smashin' good time.' He added with a grin.

_What a pig this guy is._ 'Uh, yeah. Sorry, my sister's waiting for me. See ya tomorrow!'

'That's your sister?' he chuckled, looking at the green eyed Sakura. 'What a geek.'

He started to laugh heartily, but then noticed the glare she was directing at him.

'N-no, I meant uh…frea—, no! Uh, snea—…uh, look I was just messin' around! What are you so angry about, baby? Don't tell me you can't take a little joke.'

Her darkened expression lifted.

'You're right, I'm just,…quite worked up today, sorry.'

'That's alright.'

'Thanks. Well I gotta go.'

'Right.' _What a hot babe!_

AT HOME.

'It sure is great that our year levels were picked together for the trip, huh, sis?' said Sakura.

'Yeah, I know. Well, do you know where we're going?'

'Not really, but our teacher kept hinting at us and well, we figured it was some sort of forest trail.'

'How delightful! Dinner's delicious as always.'

'Thanks! Well, I'll clean up for tonight. I've finished all my homework already.'

'I envy your brains sometimes.' She gave Sakura a smile and quietly went upstairs.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

'Alright class, partners will be announced today. Though I have to mention that there had been a slight glitch and some of the students of this batch were partnered to the higher batches.'

Some of the girls squealed in delight. But not Sakura…Ho no! She wanted to be with Suoh!

Suoh SUOH _SUOH **SUOH SUOH!**_ His perfect black hair, matching his black-framed glasses, and of course his intriguing jet-black eyes…how she loved black now.

LUNCH BREAK.

'I can't wait any longer!' yelped Meiling.

'Me neither! I can't sit still!' added Sakura.

'Girls…' mumbled Touya.

Suddenly, static came in from the speakers. Speakers that happened to be connected to the principals office. A cough…then. 'Attention students of Tomoeda High, level C and D.' Students were getting giddier and giddier by the moment. 'Partners for tomorrow's event are now posted on Wing A Hall 2, and Wing B Hall 3. Please be orderly and try not to be so noisy. Thank you.'

Residents living nearby all swore they felt a mild earthquake.

* * *

Well, here's a rough character sketch of the characters in this chapter. (by order of appearance) 

SAKURA KINOMOTO. She's ultra smart, among the top 5 in her class, and has musical talents. She can play the violin and the piano pretty well. She's very bubbly, as usual, and is quite obsessed with Suoh Takagara.

TOUYA HIGANO. He is the sarcastic pessimistic, (also very smart) and very reliable guy friend that usually comes with two girl buddies.

MEILING (wah I don't know her surname! Does she have one?) This one's a straight-A student as well. She's spunky, and considerably more mature than the people mentioned above.

SUOH TAKAGARA. He has some looks but is more interested in books than in girls. He knows all the answers to the questions that teachers ask the class and can always be found reciting.

TOMOYO KINOMOTO. She is quite detached from her family (a.k.a. Sakura), but as we had witnessed in the stairs scene, she cares for her. She tries goes with the flow and hides her judgments to herself.

KEIJI. Nothing but a shallow superficial scum of the earth.

* * *

Alrighty! I really really hoped you liked that one. My past CCS fic were…well, let's just say that reading them would be the most torturous way to blind your eyes. SO! Well? Did I do good this time? Or not?... Tell me alright? Hehehe. 

Thanks for reading! Have a nice day and good night.

Cheers! ----------------------------funkyfunky.


End file.
